


Super-Special-Scourge-Sister-Secret

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Asshole Doc Scratch, Children, Cute Kids, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket Kismesissitude, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kindergarten, Lizards, Other, School, Standardized Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Terezi finds a baby lizard at school, but when it escapes her pocket she needs Vriska's help to distract the teacher so she can find it again.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Super-Special-Scourge-Sister-Secret

“Vriska! Oh my god Vriska come here!” Terezi rasped, trying to shout and whisper at the same time. She was crouching by the grass of the playground, cupping something in her hands.

“What? Terezi I don’t care if you found a cool rock again.” Vriska huffed.

“No, no it’s _way_ better.” She whispered. “I found a baby dragon”

“No you did _not_!”

“Yeah I did! Look!”

Vriska crouched down next to Terezi, and the redhead slowly uncupped her hands, letting the girl peek at a small, ghostly white, albino lizard that she found.

“No _way!_ Let me see-!” Vriska reached out to grab the lizard but Terezi quickly turned around and whipped her hand away.

“Vriska no! You’ll hurt her.”

“Pshh, it doesn’t even have wings anyway…”

“Dragons don’t need wings, they’re called _wyrms_.”

“Ha! I could _totally_ find a worm.”

“Just don’t tell anyone, you need to keep this a Super-Special-Scourge-Sister-Secret, ok?.”

“Aw, what?”

“Promise me Vriska!”

“Ugh, _fine,_ Super-Special-Scourge-Sister-Secret or whatever. But, _imagine_ how _jealous_ John would be!”

“I don’t wanna get into trouble, Pyralspite could burn down the class with her dragon breath! What if one of the teachers took her away and put her in dragon prison? The other kids could try to steal her too, I mean if you don’t do it first...”

“I’m not going to steal her! I only steal cool things, like Tavros’ lunch, or whatever the teachers have laying around.”

“You shouldn’t steal Tavros’ stuff.”

“If he _really_ wanted his lunch he would _fight_ me harder for it instead of crying.”

“He shouldn’t need to fight you.” Terezi gave Vriska a disgruntled frown before her attention was drawn to the bell ringing, signalling that class had started.

“What do I do with Pyralspite?”

“Who cares, just put her in your pocket. We don’t want little miss _perfect_ to have her reputation ruined with a _yellow_ card instead of green, or *gasp* maybe even _reeeeeeeed!_ ”

“I-I’m not gonna get red!” Terezi argued, getting to her feet and rushing over to the line for class, dropping Pyralspite into her shirt pocket with Vriska following behind.

\--

Usually Terezi would construct some colourful abomination during crafts-break, but she couldn’t help peeking inside her pocket every few seconds, looking down to see the small lizard resting in the folds of the fabric.

“Uh, Terezi?”

“Yes?” She replied, quickly pulling her hand away and whipping her head up.

“What’s in your pocket? For once you haven’t tried to eat my drawing, and honestly, it’s kind of concerning.”

“Huh? N-nothing…”

Terezi suddenly imagined Pyralspite blowing her fearsome fire breath all over Karkat, scorching him and the other kids with her dragon magic.

“I call bull, I wanna see.”

“Spill it TZ.”

“Yeah, come on, you’ve been looking in your pocket like you _want_ us to ask.”

“No!” She huffed, slapping Karkat’s hand away. “It’s my secret, you three don’t get to find out.”

“ _Terezi!_ ”

“ _Karkat! ___ _ _”__

__“ I mean it’s not like we’ll tell anyone, it can’t be that interesting.”_ _

__“ I bet you told Vriska…” Karkat mumbled._ _

__“ Vriska isn’t a dork like you Karkat, she can handle the truth.”_ _

__“ Am I a dork Terezi?”_ _

__“ Yes.”_ _

__“ Damn.”_ _

__“ I mean if she told VK we’ll find out before lunch. She can’t keep a secret to save her life. I expected you to be smarter, TZ.” Sollux remarked._ _

__“ It’s fine, I made her do a Super-Special-Scourge-Sister-Secret! There’s no way she’d tell anyone.”_ _

__“ Yeah she would.”_ _

__“ Is that what she’s doing right now?”_ _

__He gestured to Vriska, who was loudly bragging about something to Eridan and Feferi, who were sitting on two of the bean chairs. Terezi gasped and practically jumped out of her seat, making sure to grab whatever Karkat was drawing to stuff it in her mouth as she rushed over._ _

__“ Damn it Terezi!”_ _

__“...and then I ate the _whole thing!_ ” Vriska announced proudly, hands on her hips._ _

__“ Impressive!”_ _

__“ I still don’t understand what that has to do with kickboxing.”_ _

__“ Hey Vriska,” She began, still chewing the paper. “You’re not talking about the d-r-a-g-o-n are you?”_ _

__“ You _know_ I can’t spell long words out loud, especially when you’ve got some stuff in your mouth.”_ _

__“ What is that, paper?”_ _

__“ The thing we did the Super-Special-Scourge-Sister-Secret on!” Terezi insisted, still chewing the drawing down into a wet lump._ _

__“ Pshh, I forgot about her. I was just bosting to this loser.”_ _

__“ It’s ‘boast’, idiot.”_ _

__“ I-w-well you’re still a loser! And your hair is stupid!”_ _

__“ Is not!”_ _

__“ So what’s the secret?” Feferi asked._ _

__“ It’s a secre-”_ _

__“ Terezi has a _crush_ on _Judge Judyyyy!!!!_ ”_ _

__“ Uh-I-I do not!” Terezi argued, face turning pink as she looked around to check if anyone else heard._ _

__“ Yes you _doooooooo!!!!_ ”_ _

__“ Haha, really?”_ _

__“ W-well sh-she has a crush on Nick Cage!”_ _

__“ Of _course_ I do!” Vriska gushed._ _

__“ Well I think his face is weird!”_ _

__Vriska gasped dramatically, pouting and crossing her arms and turning away from her._ _

__“ Ok everyone,” Ms. Paint began, the kids turning their heads “It’s time to line up for your bathroom break.”_ _

__The four kids nodded and Eridan and Feferi climbed off of the bean chairs, making their way over to the doorway of the kindergarten class with everyone else. Vriska, naturally, gravitated towards bothering Tavros before Aradia blocked her and cut between them in the line. Terezi dived on Karkat, giggling mischievously as she practically choked him out with the way she crooked her arm around his neck._ _

__

__\--_ _

__

__As usual, Terezi was one of the first to finish the assigned worksheets in her next class, taking to idly doodling technicolour dragons all over it with her twelve colour pen. She hooked her finger into her shirt pocket to consult her muse, but quickly went cold.  
Pyralspite was gone.  
She checked again, digging around the small pocket before checking on her desk, under her paper and eventually ducking down to check the floor._ _

__“ Vriska! Psst! Vriska!”_ _

__“ What?!” Vriska hissed, still only on the first few questions._ _

__“ Pyralspite is gone!”_ _

__“ P...the dragon?”_ _

__“ Vriska!” She snapped, voice shaking, the girl _very_ bad at hiding tears._ _

__“ I-d-don’t cry! Terezi no-I’ll help-don’t cry!”_ _

__“ Really?” Terezi sniffed, wiping behind her red-framed glasses._ _

__“ Yeah-just don’t cry ok? I’ll-I’ll think of a plan or something to find her.”_ _

__“ How am I going to sneak around without getting in trouble?” She asked, rubbing her face with her sleeve. _ _

__“...you’ll _owe me_ for this.” Vriska muttered, mulling something over in her head. “Hey _Eridan!_ ”_ _

__She suddenly jumped up on her desk, the entire class looking over to the girl as she slowly walked across the tables over to Eridan._ _

__“ Get down from there Vriska, first warning.”_ _

__“ Vriska please don’t.”_ _

__“ What?!”_ _

__“ You’re a nerd and magic and science is dumb!”_ _

__“ I-I don’t...Ms.Paint!”_ _

__Vriska winked at Terezi and the girl knew she had her chance, giving her a toothy grin in return._ _

__She ducked low and scanned the floor as she walked out of the classroom, looking closely at whatever crevice or nook the little lizard could hide in, the bright carpeting helping her search. Terezi wracked her brain for ideas on where Pyralspite could be.  
She had her during free time, so she could be anywhere between the bathrooms and the math class, Terezi hoping that the tiny lizard didn’t run away too far. The girl slinked around the empty hallway, wary of any teachers who could catch her without an out-of-class-pass, all the while scanning the area diligently for Pyralspite._ _

__

__\--_ _

__

__“ What in the fresh huggin-heck is an ‘isoslice’?”_ _

__“ It’s isosceles, and please shut up and let me finish my test before I bury you in the sandbox. I already have to put up with Vriska and I do not want to have to put up with you distracting me too.”_ _

__“ Pshh, shut up Karkles, you don’t get above c’s anyway.” Vriska taunted, snatching away Karkat’s paper and scrunching it up before tossing it back at him._ _

__“ YOU DON’T GET ABOVE C’S EITHER!” He yelled, smacking his hands on the desk and standing up, face turning bright red._ _

__“ Chill it, Karbro, don’t let her bother you.”_ _

__“ Listen to your bestie, _Karbro,_ you’re too much of a megawhimp to do anything about it anyway.”_ _

__“ I am nOT A MEGAWHIMP!”_ _

__“ Haha oh my god.”_ _

__“ Vriska that’s quite enough. You are clearly distressing Karkat and Ms.Paint’s patience is-”_ _

__“ What? Jealous that _Makara_ is Karkat’s best friend and not you?”_ _

__“ I-I’m not jealous…” Kanaya mumbled shyly, Vriska immediately feeling guilty but not stopping her distraction. She could apologise for that later, she just needed to keep up her work._ _

__“ Are you done, Vriska? Some of us would like to continue our tests without the threat of you stepping on them.”_ _

__“ The tests are cancelled, Lalonde.” Vriska announced, heeding her advice and stepping on her half-finished paper._ _

__“ Aw sweet-”_ _

__“ Don’t rip up your paper John.” She sighed._ _

__“ Rip up your paper John!!!!!!!”_ _

__“ Well now I’m not doing it.”_ _

__“ I’m going to get Counsellor Scratch.” Ms.Paint finally grumbled, standing up at her desk._ _

__Vriska caught this from the corner of her eye and immediately jumped off of the desk and rushed over to her teacher to continue distracting her. She followed Ms.Paint out of class and through the corridors, staying by her side as she marched off._ _

__“ What’cha _doing????????_ ”_ _

__“ Trying to fix your mess, young lady.”_ _

__“ Why?”_ _

__“ You should know better than to interrupt a test by now.”_ _

__“ Tests are _laaaaaaaame_ I just wanna play.”_ _

__“ Don’t think that this isn’t going on your report, and I’m calling your mom as soon as I can.”_ _

__“ Ughh, you think she cares?”_ _

__Ms.Paint looked at Vriska with a guilty expression before stopping and knocking on Counsellor Scratch’s door, the man inside quickly opening up and starting his chat with the teacher. The conversation quickly turned into boring adult talk Vriska didn’t care about such as ‘behaviour’ and ‘disruption’, the girl tuning out and just looking around. Well at least she wouldn’t notice-_ _

__She saw Terezi.  
Terezi saw her._ _

__“ What are you doing!” Vriska mouthed._ _

__“ Looking for the dragon!”_ _

__“ Look somewhere else!”_ _

__“ I am!”_ _

__“ _Just go already!_ ” She hissed._ _

__“ Is there a problem, miss Serket?”_ _

__“ Yes,” She burst, speaking in between faked, hacking coughs. “I feel...really sick *cough cough* like there’s a _dragon_ that needs _finding_ in my throat *cough cough cough*”_ _

__She glanced over to Terezi, who had already rushed off around the corner of the hallway._ _

__“ So did you interrupt the maths test simply because you were feeling ill?”_ _

__“ Yes I just feel _sooooooo_ sick *cough cough* I tried to get Ms.Paint’s attention but she _told_ me to get on with my _test._ ”_ _

__Scratch and Ms.Paint exchanged glances, the teacher looking a lot more disgruntled than the counsellor._ _

__“ That’s not-”_ _

__“ You’re not being entirely honest, are you Vriska?”_ _

__“ Yes I _aaaaaaaam_ *cough cough COUGH*!” Vriska whined. “I feel like I’m gonna _diiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!!!!_ ”_ _

__“ Let’s get you back to class, Vriska.” He said, starting to walk Ms.Paint and Vriska back to class._ _

__Counsellor Scratch was a lot more observant than Ms.Paint, and was bound to notice a missing student even with Vriska’s delicate and well calculated distraction._ _

__“ What if I *cough cough* infect the other kids?”_ _

__“ That’s a risk we’re going to have to take.”_ _

__“ If you take me back to class then I’ll say every bad word I know.” She asserted._ _

__“ If you keep acting like this then I’ll have to stay and watch over the class to ensure your test goes smoothly, or would you rather get sent to detention?”_ _

__“ I-.........”  
She considered her options carefully. Detention was boring and it meant that she couldn’t distract them anymore._ _

__

__\--_ _

__

__Terezi did not like the school bathroom on the best of days, it was dirty and smelled weird, and she usually made sure she didn’t spend more than a minute or two there and had minimal contact with anything. Unfortunately this was _not_ the best of days for Terezi, body getting _way_ too close for comfort to the dirty floor as she looked around for Pyralspite, her white little body able to blend in well with the tiles, even if they were dirty or lined with blacked-out grout.  
“Come on Pyralspite, pspsps, I’ll sacrifice Karkat to you if you come out.”_ _

__Luckily no one had walked in on her talking to the toilet bowls.  
She was a little worried, what if she fell into one of the toilets and drowned? Dragons can’t swim! Even if the bathroom was really weird smelling she had to find her before something bad happened to her, and _especially_ before lunch!_ _

__She was getting no luck in the girls bathroom, and had looked everywhere, even standing on the flimsy toilet seat to check the air vent, which only left one option.  
If Terezi was going to get in trouble just for being in the girls bathroom during class, she was going to get into 10x the amount of trouble for what she was going to do._ _

__“ Uh...Equius?”_ _

__How the _heck_ did he get out of class without her seeing him?  
The boy looked at her with wide eyes behind his glasses, managing to sweat through his clothes in just the few seconds that Terezi opened the door to the boys bathroom.  
“I...N...Nepeta!?” He said nervously like a kid calling their parent, Terezi turning her head as she heard a flush in one of the toilet stalls before Nepeta unlocked the door._ _

__“ Oh, hi Purrezi, Vwhiskers was sure being loud wasn’t she? What are you doing in the boys bathroom?” Nepeta asked casually, walking past Equius to wash her hands as the boy went off into one of the stalls to grab a surplus of toilet paper to dry himself with._ _

__“ I could ask you the same thing.”_ _

__“ Equius doesn’t like going into the girls bathroom, and we both needed to go.” She explained casually. “What about you Purrezi?”_ _

__Nepeta was strong, a huntress, able to take on the might of a dragon. Equius was also strong, if a little weird and creepy, and _sweaty.__ _

__“ I’ll tell you, but promise not to let anyone else know,” The pair nodded. “I’m looking for my lost baby dragon.”_ _

__“ No way!”_ _

__“ Lies. I will not have you involving Nepeta in your ludicrous and childish games, Terezi.”_ _

__“ They're not lies! I bet you can’t even spell ludicrous.”_ _

__“ Yes I can.”_ _

__“ No you can’t.”_ _

__“ I need to prove nothing to you.” He asserted, crossing his arms in a huff._ _

__“ Equius, I just wanna help Purrezi!”_ _

__“ Don’t worry about it, _I’m_ the one who lost the dragon, I don’t want to get you in trouble anyway, you should get back to class.”_ _

__“ *The huntress nods, accepting the dragon riders wishes to continue by herself, even if she’s a little sad that she cant see the dragon*”_ _

__“ ’It’s ok,’ The dragon rider assures ‘You can see her after I find her.’”_ _

__Nepeta beamed, pouncing on her friend and hugging her tight before grabbing Equius’ hand and practically skipping out, dragging him close behind. This left Terezi to her own devices alone in the bathroom, already looking around to find Pyralspite. She did the same sweep as she did the girls bathroom, checking along the floor, sinks, and in the stalls themselves, almost giving up before she saw something move on the windowsill, white flickering to a glint of red._ _

__“ Pyralspite!”_ _

__The baby lizard was basking in the sun that shone through the small pane of clouded glass, eyes blinking open as if to watch Terezi as she searched._ _

__“ Pyralspite, I’m so glad to see you!” She scooped the little albino up in her hands and dropped her back in her shirt pocket, the lizard seemingly indifferent to her handling. “You’re not leaving my sights ever again!”_ _

__With the lizard in tow, Terezi began to make her back to class, keeping her head low and moving what she assumed was sneakily, not wanting to get caught when she already came so far._ _

__

__\--_ _

__

__Vriska did the walk of shame back into class, Ms. Paint walking her in as Scratch waited at the door. She sat back at her desk pretty quickly, slumping down in her chair until her chin rested on the table. There wasn’t much she could do with Scratch there, a couple moments glancing over the class and he’d realise that Terezi was missing, so for once Vriska decided not to do anything, and just waited. Not being able to do something was _excruciating_ for the girl, like all she could do was let luck take the wheel._ _

__And for Vriska, she liked to keep luck on her side._ _

__Scratch suddenly turned around to face the hallway, Vriska holding her breath._ _

__“ What are you doing out there?”_ _

__“ Equius? Nepeta? When did you leave class?”_ _

__Everyone turned their heads to see the two best friends in the corridor, caught sneaking back to class. Vriska looked as hard as she could, tilting her head to find different angles, but could see no sign of Terezi with them. The redhead was only a little behind them, with Equius and Nepeta springing the trap and getting caught before her while she could slip by unseen. To ensure she wasn’t caught she hid herself within the student’s coat rack, ankles and feet hidden by a backpack kicked to the side while she peeked out to watch for the right time to strike._ _

__“ I...we…”_ _

__“ Me and Equius needed to go to the bathroom again.” Nepeta blurted, cutting off Equius’ stammering, the boy sweating immensely._ _

__“ And why were you unable to wait until your teacher returned to ask for the correct permission?”_ _

__Neither of them could be bothered to decipher Scratch’s increasingly verbose lecture._ _

__“ It doesn’t matter, they didn’t miss anything anyway. Just don’t leave class without a pass again, ok?”_ _

__“ Yes, this is an...unusual situation, you can be let off now but next time our leniency will run out.”_ _

__The pair nodded and walked in, Scratch seeing them in before walking off to his office. With Scratch gone all Vriska had to deal with was Ms. Paint, who though wasn’t oblivious, was much easier to distract. The girl rolled her pen around her desk as Equius and Nepeta got to their seats and Ms. Paint began to look over tests Vriska had crumpled and stepped on and replacing the completely unreadable ones. Lifting her pen up, she flung it at the back of the class, hitting one of the students arts and crafts projects to the floor._ _

__“ What was that?”_ _

__When Ms.Paint turned around to investigate the fallen project Vriska jumped out of her seat and ran to the doorway, scouting out for any sign of Terezi, who peeked out from behind a coat._ _

__“ Vriska?”_ _

__“ T-get in here dummy!”_ _

__Vriska grabbed Terezi’s hand and _yanked_ her out of the coat rack and into the classroom before Ms. Paint could spot the missing students. The other kids knew better to tattle on them, either out of a friendship with Terezi or a fear of Vriska, the pair managing to get to their seats before Ms.Paint turned around. They did their bests to look casual and not seems suspicious, both letting out a sigh after the teacher walked past._ _

__“ Phew! Tou got her?”_ _

__“ Yep!”_ _

__The girl leaned forward to let Vriska see the little lizard in her shirt pocket, little feet pressed against the fabric._ _

__“ Great, but you owe me big time, Pyrope, I could’ve got detention!”_ _

__“ Thanks, Vriska.” She said, smiling._ _

__“...I...pshh yeah, I’m the best, I know, you can keep talking about how great I am, but you better be my slave for the day or something because I demand pay for my hard work. It’s so difficult being as intelligent and beautiful as I am, you know.”_ _

__“ I know you like making a mess in class anyway, that’s your pay.” She paused “ _And_ you can have whatever you want from my lunch today.”_ _

__“ Yes!”_ _

__“ Vriska, do you _want_ me to get Councillor Scratch again?”_ _

__“ N...no Ms.Paint.” Vriska sighed, watching her pick up her and Terezi’s test paper before setting a new one down in front of her._ _

__“ What?!”_ _

__“ You get to do this test again since you were distracted the first time. Terezi, you can play early since you’ve already finished.” Ms. Paint said with a smile, Terezi cackling quietly as she walked away._ _

__“ Aw, what?! Terezi do something!”_ _

__“ Uh, Ms.Paint? Maybe I should help Vriska with her test since she’s been struggling.”_ _

__Ms.Paint considered it for a moment. _Well, it’d stop her from going nuts again…_  
“Hmm...I’ll allow it, but you’re not allowed to tell her the answers, Terezi, just help her work through the questions.”_ _

__“ Thank you Ms.Paint!” Terezi chirped, smiling wide at the teacher for a moment before nudging Vriska, hard._ _

__“ Ow! Uh...thank you Ms.Paint.” She said begrudgingly, the teacher nodding before heading back to her desk.  
“Ok what’s the answer to question one?”_ _

__“ Nuh uh! I gotta show you how it’s done!”_ _

__“ Ughhhhhhhh, and I helped you save the dumb dragon and eeeeveeeerrrryyyythiiiinggggggg!”_ _

__“ Hehe too bad, don’t worry it’s easy.”_ _

__“ I better get an A+...”_ _

__“ I’m sure you will.”_ _


End file.
